L'églantier et l'aubépine
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Suite de ADIEU, Heero est mené à l'hopital, vatil s'en sortir ? Et Duo ? Vatil vivre après cela ? ! SLASH YAOI !


Auteur : Camille

Titre : L'églantier et l'aubépine

Chapitre : One-shot, séquelle de « Adieu »

Genre : Yaoi, déprimant par moment, lime

Disclaimer GW est pas à moi, mais l'histoire si…

Source : GW

Blabla (crétin) de l'auteur : Bon… Il m'a fallut du temps pour elle faire, mais voilà… La séquelle est là…

Dédicace à : Valky qui avait été la première à me motiver, Isa qui a été la seconde et Meanne qui m'a appris un petit truc en Français

**L'églantier et l'aubépine**

Il est là... Assis sur le bord de son siège et attend. Quoi ? Personne ne le sait. Mais il attend. Peut-être un miracle. Tout le monde le connaît, il est là depuis trois semaines. Trois longues semaines où il n'a pas quitté cette chaise. Au début, il était comme un autre, mais avec le temps, ils l'ont apprécié, et c'était l'ami.

Et soudain, il a disparu. Personne n'a jamais su où il était allé. Il est parti de son siège.

oooOO°OOooo

#Mr Maxwell ?

#Oui ?

#Venez, je pense que... Vous devriez savoir certaines choses.

#C'est grave docteur ?

#Oui et non... Votre ami... murmura-t-il en toussotant, est arrivé ici presque à l'article de la mort. C'est un miracle qu'il ait survécu, jusqu'ici... Et vous savez...

Duo pâlit.

#Il est mort ?

Dans sa voix, la peur résonnait. La crainte d'avoir perdu celui qu'il surnommait Hee-Chan était présente et le consumait.

#Il est dans le coma. Il peut revenir à lui dans une minute, dans un an ou jamais. Il ne vous entendra pas réellement. Par contre, il reconnaîtra votre voix. Parlez lui. Ca ne fera que l'aider à revenir.

oooOO°OOooo

Quatre arriva en trombe. Mais au moment d'entrer, il hésita.

' Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Et s'il se considérait comme responsable ?'

Le jeune arabe regarda le papier teinté de sang qu'il tenait dans sa main.

'De toute manière, il l'aura bien su...'

#Duo... J'ai quelque chose à te montrer... Je l'ai trouvé à côté de Heero, murmura-t-il en tendant la feuille rougeâtre.

#C'est quoi ?

#Lis.

L'Américain parcourut la lettre et murmura les derniers mots comme s'ils pouvaient prendre à nouveau un air de mensonge.

#_Ceux que tu aimes vraiment ne meurent jamais. Moi, je suis mortel…_ Non ! Tu vis ! Toujours !_ Tu verras un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un de vraiment bien, qui saura t'aimer et qui te le prouvera. Moi, je n'arrive pas à te le dire._ Je m'en fous ! C'est toi que je veux ! Pas un autre !_ J'aimerais pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras. Mais je ne sais pas._ Je t'apprendrais… Heero.._ Tout à l'heure, encore, tu t'amusais. Tu me passais le bout de ta tresse dans le cou. Tu croyais m'enerver. Tu m'exitais. Je crains qu'un jour, je ne me contrôle plus, que j'aille loin. Bien trop loin. _Heero… _C'est amusant comme je peux avoir peur d'un coup. Ce soir, je me meurs._ Non… HEERO ! Je ne veux pas ! C'est toi que je veux. Pas un autre… C'est toi… Heero… Toi…

Les chuchotements de l'Américain s'étaient transformés en sanglots. Le jeune homme balbutiait des mots sans sens, sans logique, où une supplique revenait. Pourquoi toi, Heero ? Pourquoi n'ais-je pas compris ?

L'Arabe prit son ami dans les bras, tentant de l'appaiser. Mais il savait bien que ce serait dur, voir impossible. La mort nous laisse tous démunis face à elle, même son représentant. Là, le Shinigami n'était qu'un homme pleurant celui, qui malgré son envie, n'était jamais devenu son amant, son âme. Il n'était qu'un homme pleurant son amour.

oooOO°OOooo

Le temps passa… Heero restait dans le coma et Duo ne voullait pas que les machines soient débranchées. Personne hormis lui, à l'avis des G-boys, n'avait le droit de decider de le faire. Tous les jours, l'amant de la Mort venait. Il priait, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite depuis la mort du Père Maxwell…

Son cœur suppliait sa maitresse de lui rendre son amour. Il lui promettait sa vie, son âme, son corps. Mais, elle ne le lui rendait point…

Quatre ne pouvait pas oublier le desespoir constant de l'Américain. Il le hantait. Il finit par ne plus pouvoir en dormir.

Trowa, lui, souffrait du malheur de son ami et de son amour. Aucun ne trouvait le repos…

oooOO°OOooo

Plusieurs gobelets de café et de thé s'entassaient sur la table de chevet autour de sa trousse de toilette. Duo avait tenté durant des heures de rester encore un peu éveillé… A côté de ses reliquats du temps qui passait inexorablement, étaient posés des livres, heureux, tristes, peu importait tant qu'il arrivait à les lire et à ne pas dormir… Pour être un peu plus avec lui… Un peu moins loin de son corps, à défaut d'être avec son âme.

Il lui avait même apporté des fleurs, un délicat bouquet où se mêlait le rose pâle de l'églantier au blanc quasiment bleu de l'aubépine. Le semblant de laisser-aller de l'une contrastait avec la grâce de l'autre. La fleuriste lui avait dit qu'elles avaient pour signification l'espoir et une promesse d'amour éternel. Cela avait tiré un pâle sourire à l'assassin qui ne connaissait pas cela… Leur douce odeur sucrée emplissait la pièce, mais malgré cela, le jeune homme s'était endormi, la tête reposant dans la main de celui qu'il aimait, alors que la sienne enlaçait la seconde.

Sans que personne ne le vit, Heero commença à toussoter voulant recracher la sonde gastrique qu'il avait… Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer sous l'afflux brusque de lumière…

Il se trouvait dans une pièce blanche où régnait un parfum de fleurs et de lotus. Il connaissait cette odeur. Duo était là.

C'est alors qu'il senti le poids sur sa main, ses sensations lui revenant peu à peu, comme s'il sortait d'un long rêve… Il entrouvrit à nouveau les yeux, lentement ne souhaitant pas souffrir à nouveau à cause de la lumière. Il vit une masse châtain sur l'endroit qu'il regardait. Duo…

Lentement, il se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait. L'homme qu'il aimait était à ses côtés… Lentement, il se mit à chercher où le patch analgésique se trouvait. Il le découvrit sur le bas de son abdomen. Alors que la fatigue commençait à reprendre ses droits, Duo ouvrit les yeux. C'est ainsi qu'Heero se rendormit dans les yeux de son aimé…

oooOO°OOooo

Duo avait immédiatement, après le court réveil du Japonais, alerté le médecin. Celui-ci, après moult vérifications, s'était aperçut que le jeune homme s'oxygénait seul et semblait prêt à reprendre une alimentation naturelle. C'est ainsi que la sonde gastrique fut enlevée, malgré l'incompréhension médicale face à la rapidité de récupération de leur patient.

Duo lui avait retrouvé son sourire. Il savait pertinemment que les modifications biogénétiques d'Heero étaient pour quelque chose dans cette rémission miraculeuse… Mais, malgré la fin de la guerre, malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient plus à se battre, ils gardaient encore leurs secrets entre eux…

oooOO°OOooo

Quand les trois autres pilotes arrivèrent, ils furent surpris d'entendre l'Américain babiller ainsi, ouvrant la fenêtre pour faire rentrer l'air embaumé du printemps.

Ce fut quand Trowa se tourna vers le lit, qu'il comprit. La cinquième branche de leur étoile, celle qui leur manquait aussi profondément, était de nouveau partie eux… Il écoutait religieusement les paroles du natté, malgré sa fatigue, comme s'il lui faisait un présent inestimable.

Quatre poussa un glapissement avant de se glisser en pleurs dans les bras d'Heero. Plus sobre, Wufei se contenta d'un sourire resplendissant. Quant à l'Européen, il serra la main du convalescent.

Maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir à nouveau vivre.

oooOO°OOooo

Lentement, mais sûrement, l'état de l'Asiatique était revenu normal et aujourd'hui, il rentrait chez eux… Comme Duo. En effet, malgré le réveil du brun, celui-ci avait tenu à rester avec lui. Grâce à ce geste, tous deux étaient plus serein dans leur relation, mais néanmoins, l'Américain n'avait encore jamais voulu parler des raisons de sa tentative de suicide.

Quatre s'était surpassé. Il avait mis les petits plats dans les grands, la maison était étincelante de beauté et tous les deux eurent le plaisir de voir que le blond avait laissé entrer le Soleil dans leur chambre.

Le repas fut bon enfant, chacun heureux de retrouver sa vraie famille.

Trowa alla s'assoir un moment avec eux deux dans leur chambre pour parler de tout et de rien. Avant de partir, se doutant que les deux jeunes hommes avaient des choses à se dire, il serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

#Tu m'as manqué Heero, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Ne nous abandonne plus… Ne l'abandonne plus…

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la pièce.

Le silence les enveloppa longuement avant que Duo ne se décide à parler.

#Je… J'ai cru mourir quand j'ai vu que tu t'étais suicidé. Mais le pire… Le pire a été quand Quatre m'a donné ta lettre. Tu… Tu as fait ça, à cause de moi… Je… Jure moi que tu ne referas jamais plus ça, je… Je ne le supporterai pas. J'étais mort de peur que tu ne survives pas, c'était comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur. J'ai toujours su que je t'aimais… Mais j'ai toujours pensé que tu ne m'aimais pas…

#Tu…

#Chut… Murmura-t-il en posant ses doigts sur les lèvres de son ami. Je ne sais pas si tu es prêt à… A vivre quelque chose avec moi, mais si un jour, tu le voulais, je t'attendrais…

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Heero se jeta dans ses bras.

#Je… J'avais si mal et si peur… Je pensais que jamais je ne pourrai t'intéresser, que tu ne me voyais que comme un ami… Et… J'avais si peur de te blesser, de te faire du mal, que… Duo… Je suis désolé… Pardonne moi…

Avec un doux sourire, le châtain caressa la joue de son aimé.

#Ne t'inquiète pas… Il est des personnes qui sont naturellement pardonnées… Et tu en fais parti.

Tout doucement, il entraîna son amoureux sur son lit. Celui-ci se lova contre lui, tel un chat en manque d'affection. Amusé par la fragilité soudaine de ce dernier, il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Sa simple présence était réconfortante.

Rougissant, Heero releva doucement la tête, il s'approcha de celui qu'il aimait, les yeux pleins d'une question silencieuse… _'Puis-je avoir un baiser ?'_

Délicatement, Duo déposa les lèvres sur les siennes, savourant leur velouté. Ce fut d'abord un baiser innocent, juste un toucher, puis Duo renversa Heero sous lui et commença à le dévorer. Sa main glissait le long du flanc du brun, à la recherche d'un peu de peau à caresser… Quand il la trouva, le Japonais eut un gémissement sourd. Aussi fou que cela pouvait paraître, il avait l'impression que l'Américain savait exactement où l'effleurer pour le rendre fou.

Sans jamais avoir connu un autre homme, le natté savait où toucher son aimé. Lentement, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Le premier pilote était adorable décoiffé, son corps chaud sous celui de son camarade. Lui savait qu'il était encore trop tôt, bien trop tôt pour réclamer le corps de son futur amant comme sien… Mais l'envie de le voir se repaître du plaisir qu'il pourrait lui offrir était déjà présente, lovée tel un serpent dans les entrailles, lui brûlant le cœur et le corps pour qu'il oublie le temps et la prudence.

S'allongeant à ses côtés, il l'attira à lui. Tendrement enlacés, Duo protégeant Heero, c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent leur première nuit de couple…

oooOO°OOooo

La nouvelle était tombée. Après des dizaines d'examens médicaux, Sally avait certifié qu'Heero n'avait plus un picogramme de poison dans le sang et qu'il pouvait maintenant reprendre une vie normale, avait-elle ajouté en regardant Duo, les yeux rieurs.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient ensemble depuis maintenant un mois et brûlaient tous les deux de découvrir un peu plus l'autre, seulement en raison du poison coulant dans les veines du Japonais, l'Américain n'avait pas voulu prendre de risques.

Mais, maintenant… Maintenant… Ils allaient pouvoir suivre leurs envies à cœur joie…

Après un regard complice, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre, où aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils n'avaient jamais voulu d'un grand lit deux places. Heero prenait plaisir à venir se lover contre son amant, dans cette couche prévue pour une seule personne. Il aimait sentir la détermination de Duo, le voir s'installer lentement avec son corps, sentir que sa main posée sur la hanche hurlait « tu es à moi »

Il l'aimait tout simplement…

Le natté l'attira soudain contre lui.

#Alors ? Que va-t-on faire tous les deux ? Lui murmure-t-il de sa voix chaude.

#Tu n'as pas d'idées ?

#Oh que si… Mais, je ne sais pas si tu as les même, répondit-il alors que les deux mains glissaient vers son bassin.

Rougissant doucement, il hocha la tête. Duo commença alors à lui mordiller le cou. Instantanément, une onde d'abandon le traversa, comme si le simple fait que son amant commence à le câliner pouvait le rendre aussi doux qu'un agneau.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, celui-ci l'allongea sur leur lit. Soulevant son fin tee-shirt qui ne cachait pas grand chose de sa beauté, il souffla délicatement sur son ventre plat. Son sourire s'accentua quand il vit celui-ci tressauté sous les spasmes de plaisir de son possesseur. Il sentit qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de grand chose avant que l'homme qu'il aimait sombre irrémédiablement dans le plaisir.

Il commença par déposer de tendres baisers sur ce torse quasiment imberbe, tout en le dénudant. Il savait parfaitement que cette fois-ci serait la première pour Heero et il se doutait que celui-ci aurait une réaction très forte face au plaisir, car il lui avait montré à chaque fois qu'il l'avait caressé un peu.

Il ne s'étonna pas de sentir ses doigts s'enfoncer dans les cheveux, alors qu'il lapait ses tétons. La sensibilité de son amant était un plaisir. Lentement il remonta jusqu'à son cou, où il entreprit de graver dans sa chair même le fait qu'il était sien. Les gémissements du Japonais alors que Duo suçait son cou le rendaient fou, il aurait voulu le posséder sur l'instant. Seulement quand il rencontra les yeux de ceux qui possédait son cœur, il sut que son envie n'était pas solitaire.

Mordillant ses lèvres et laissant la main descendre sur son torse, il lui murmura :

#De quoi as-tu envie, Hee-chan ?

#De toi…

#Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il alors que la main se glissait entre les vêtements restant de son amant.

#Oh… Oui ! Duo, gémit-il…

Sa bouche suivit le même chemin que le membre qui avait fait soupirer Heero aussi délicieusement. Arrivé, face au short en jeans de celui-ci, le natté se prit à penser que depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, le brun s'était fait plus allumeur dans ses tenus… En témoignait ce bas pas bien long et assez moulant… Sans le déboutonner, l'Américain commença à embrasser longuement l'objet de sa quête à travers le tissu.

Le Japonais se tortillait sous la poigne implacable de son amant. Il sentait des bouffées de chaleur lui venir, il pensa un instant que rien ne pourrait être meilleur, jusqu'à ce Duo ouvrit sa tenue pour embrasser son sexe.

Celui-ci voyant son aimé se mettre à trembler sut qu'il ne pourrait plus reculer face à son plaisir et fit alors de sa bouche un fourreau de soie et de luxure pour celui-ci. Suivant au début les mouvements de hanches du jeune homme, le natté finit par maintenant fermement ses hanches et allait et venait, clouant de plaisir Heero.

Celui-ci suffoquait. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela. Il avait envie de supplier Duo d'arrêter qu'il puisse se sentir mieux, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas lui demander, il en serait mort. Les mains se crispait sur le tissu, elles avaient des mouvements erratiques, semblaient chercher quelque chose.

Puis… Puis… Puis, l'Américain leva les yeux vers ceux de son aimé, et là, il ne sut pas ce qu'il y lu, mais son corps se tendit, s'arquant contre celui de son amant. Au même moment, il lui sembla qu'il perdait son esprit dans une brume lointaine, qu'un serpent venait de grossir dans les entrailles, qui était mort et pourtant tellement vivant…

Duo sourit. Il avala tout doucement la semence de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait joui et à son regard perdu, il sentit qu'il était nécessaire de rassurer le jeune homme perdu.

#Je t'aime Heero…

Se blottissant contre son homme, celui-ci lui répondit d'un regard embrumé. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui venait de se passer… Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il aimait plus que tout Duo…

**Fin..**


End file.
